


Hidden Trouble

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-22
Updated: 2005-12-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Stress takes its toll on Abbey





	1. Hidden Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd 

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 1**

This was not a good night. Tossing and turning, grabbing the blanket, all led to Jed waking up and talking. That was not what she wanted. 

"Abbey, slow down. Quit rocking this boat and give me back the blanket." 

"I don't have it all. Go back to sleep." 

"Abbey, I'm cold and you have all the covers." 

"Well, here then." She got out of bed and threw the covers on top of Jed. 

"Abbey, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. Go back to sleep. I just can't get settled." She went into the bathroom and by the time she came back out, Jed had fallen back asleep. 

This time she got into bed quietly. The last thing she wanted right now was to talk with her husband. 

The past few months had been so difficult. First, the disastrous trip to China. Then Jed's recovery period from the MS. Then the fight the night she had blocked CJ from waking him, even though an international crisis was brewing. 

Their relationship still had not recovered. There were times when Jed tried to talk with her about his feelings, but all Abbey heard were excuses. Excuses about how he was going to continue on the same path no matter what it cost him physically. Excuses of how he really cared for her and the girls, but the country came first. 

"Hell!" 

Abbey quickly covered her mouth when she realized she had said it out loud. She looked over and gratefully realized that Jed was still asleep. At least someone could get some rest. 

She had noticed her dark circles after they returned to the White House from China, but they had only gotten deeper and darker over the past few months. She didn't tell Jed that she had been getting her Xanax pills refilled every month. After he had found them, she made sure they were hidden. They seemed to help most nights, but on nights like these, no amount of medication would turn her mind off. 

Headaches were a constant companion. Although she had had tension headaches, the development of what she thought were migraines were relatively recent. She would leave the office or a function and just curl up on the couch. Aspirin never seemed to help. 

Her annual physical was scheduled in two days, so she would ask the doctor to order her something. The worst part of being a physician was that she knew what was wrong, but couldn't order something to help herself. And she was not going to go to the White House Medical Office for help. She would just tough it out. The last thing she wanted Jed to know was that she was having problems herself. That would switch his attention to her, which at the moment she didn't want. 

What was going to happen with them? Would Jed slow down or would she have to leave him to make him pay attention? She had left him several times during the years in the White House and each time he had promised to correct whatever had caused the fight. The promise would last until the next crisis. 

Well, she had had enough. This time she would go to Manchester and stay there until he begged her to return. New rules would have to be made and by God, this time he would not break them. If he did, their relationship would not survive. 

She looked over at her sleeping husband and wondered how their love had deteriorated like this. They had had fights and feuds before, but in each instance they had been able to come to terms and reconnect. But Abbey knew that bridges were being burned and it was completely unknown if they could be rebuilt. 


	2. Hidden Trouble 2

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 2**

"Abbey, your test results aren't good." 

Dr. Diane Fellows was a friend of Abbey's and always completed her physical during the White House years. And she had always been honest with the First Lady. 

"Your cholesterol is over 260, your blood pressure is 178 over 150. You've been complaining of headaches for the past few weeks and your pulse is irregular. Oh, and you've lost 20 pounds since the last time I saw you three months ago. What the hell is going on? I've never seen you this stressed out." 

Abbey tried to put into words the frustrations of the last few months. 

"You know Jed has had some medical problems and our relationship is not very strong right now. I haven't been sleeping or eating very well. I just want to forget about my problems. I have three or four glasses of wine at night. The Xanax helps to shut off my brain. Jed doesn't come up before ten and I want to be asleep so I don't have to talk with him." 

"Abbey, I don't have to tell you how your body is reacting to this stress. And then you drink with your medication? Abbey, you know better." 

"I know, Diane. But I can't figure out what to do. Right now, Jed doesn't want to hear my feelings. All he does is give me excuses and I'm tired of them. So I drink to lessen the pain and to allow me to go to sleep so I won't have to talk with him." 

"Abbey, your body is trying to tell you something. I'm going to prescribe some medication for your cholesterol and blood pressure, and I want you to find a way to deal with this stress. Talk with someone, a professional. I know you are in a sensitive position, but surely there's someone that you talk with confidentially. Anything else?" 

"Yes. I need a refill for the Xanax you prescribed last time." 

"No, Abbey. I won't do it. You get some help and get this stress taken care of. I will not refill the prescription just so you can stupidly mix it with alcohol. Come back in a month and we'll talk again. Take care of yourself and call me anytime." 

Diane briefly put her hand on Abbey's shoulder, then turned and left the room. 

Abbey knew Diane was right. But that did nothing to lessen her pain. 


	3. Hidden Trouble 3

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, Jed came up to the Residence earlier than normal. 

This caught Abbey off guard. She was into her sixth drink of wine and had just taken a Xanax because she wanted to be asleep when Jed came up. The last person she wanted to see had just come through the door. 

"Why are you here?" 

That statement caught Jed off guard. 

"I live here, Abbey. I wanted to come up before you got in the bed. I haven't seen you that often the past few weeks and thought it was time to get back in touch." 

"Oh yeah. Well, this conversation was useful." 

"What do you mean by that?" Jed was trying not to react with anger. 

"Nothing." 

He certainly wasn't getting anywhere with this questioning. Changing the subject, he asked about her physical. 

"Everything's fine." Abbey lied. Again, she saw her response as a defense mechanism. Talking with Jed right now about any subject was not what she wanted. 

"Abbey, what's wrong? You haven't been yourself for the past few months. Did the doctor find anything wrong?" 

"I said nothing, Jed. And I mean nothing. So just back off." 

Jed entered the bathroom, totally frustrated about being shut out. 

Even when they were together at a function, the chilliness between the couple was very evident. During the last few functions, Abbey had excused herself early in the evening, claiming a headache, and had gone back to the Residence. By the time he returned, she would be asleep. Or at least pretend to be asleep until he went to sleep. But her tossing all night would wake him up. 

But this had to end. And tonight was the night he had chosen. 

As he washed his hands, he saw two new prescription bottles on the cabinet. Picking them up, he went to ask her about them. 

"What are these for, hon?" as he reentered the bedroom. 

"Oh, nothing. Just some vitamins the doctor prescribed today." 

"Abbey." Jed looked directly into her eyes. "Tell me what these are for. What did the doctor say?" 

"I told you I'm fine, Jed. If you don't believe me, then you deal with it." Her yelling was obviously carrying through the door, but this was not the first time the agents had overheard their arguments. 

He had to find a way of getting to the bottom of this. 

"Why do you need vitamins?" 

"Well, it's not easy eating regular meals when I have such a crazy schedule, so Diane just wanted me to build up my strength." 

By now, tears were flooding down Abbey's face. 

"Jed, you obviously don't trust me to tell you the truth. So just let me know when you're ready to listen." 

Abbey turned and exited the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Jed so much wanted to follow, but maybe Abbey just need some time by herself. Hell, that's what started this. Too much time by herself. But tonight he was tired and didn't feel like chasing her. He knew she would be back soon. He could be patient for a while longer. 


	4. Hidden Trouble 4

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 4**

Jed rolled over and felt for Abbey. Her side of the bed was cold. He looked at the clock--two am. Jed got up, put on his robe, and opened the door. The agent on duty was momentarily startled at the sight of the President awake at this hour. He smiled and asked Jed if he needed something. 

"Yes. Please tell me where my wife is right now." Jed hated to get the Service in the middle of their family arguments, but was concerned because Abbey had not returned. 

The agent spoke into his mike, and then listened on his earpiece. 

"Mr. President, her agent says she is currently in her office." 

"Thank you. I'm going there." 

"Yes, sir." The agent then fell in behind the President. Jed made his way to the East Wing and stood in front of the office door. 

Abbey had probably just fallen asleep down here. Hopefully, he could persuade her to come upstairs without too big an argument. 

He opened the door. The First Lady was sprawled out in the middle of the floor. 

"Abbey! Abbey!" Jed ran to her side and turned her over. 

"Huh?" Abbey struggled to open her eyes. "What are you doing here? What time is it?" 

"It's two am, Abbey. Time to go to bed." 

"Okay." 

With help, Abbey stood. Her breath smelled of alcohol, so Jed knew she was in no shape at the moment for what he wanted to say. He just put all his effort in getting her back to the Residence. 

"Just lie down, hon." 

Jed struggled to get her clothes off and the covers tucked in. She had already passed out. He knew an alcohol stupor. Too many nights with Leo and one doesn't forget it. What he didn't know was her mixing it with pills. Abbey was in serious trouble and needed help. 


	5. Hidden Trouble 5

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 5**

When Abbey finally got up the next morning, her splitting headache told her what she had done the night before. Abbey knew better, but that was the only way she could deal with the emotional stress of the current situation. 

As she sat on the bed, she decided that the only thing to do was to go to Manchester and maybe she could get some rest up there. Usually, being without Jed made her unhappy, but right now she needed some space. Her schedule was light right now and she could afford to take some time off. 

After showering and packing a bag, she called the Oval Office. 

"Jed, got a minute?" 

"Sure." Jed thought she was ready to talk with him. "Want me to come up?" 

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving in a few minutes to go to the farm. I just need some time alone." 

"Abbey..." 

"No, Jed. I don't want you to say anything. My mind is made up. We need some distance from each other and this will give me the time I need." 

"I can come up this weekend." 

Before she even spoke, he knew what her answer was going to be. 

"No, Jed. I need to be alone." 

That hurt him deeply. He tried to explain his feelings, but realized that he was talking to dead air. 

Abbey got in the car and headed toward what she hoped would be peace and quiet. She needed to think things out and right now this was the only way. 

Jed knew that Abbey was mad, but he needed to talk with her. He made plans to confront her this weekend. He really had no choice. 


	6. Hidden Trouble 6

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 6**

Abbey didn't have any better luck sleeping at the farm. She would wander the halls day and night. Everywhere she looked she was reminded about her thirty plus years of marriage. His awards, her diplomas with his name on it, pictures of him smiling with the girls, special occasions with him. 

When she did fall asleep, even her dreams were about him. 

The headaches continued. Drinking multiple glasses of wine and then following that with Xanax was not helping either. 

At least, her agents were outside. That allowed her to wallow in self-pity without interference. 

Jed would call, but she would just hang up on him. She would at least answer calls from the girls, but refused all attempts to discuss what was wrong. Liz wanted to come out to the farm, but Abbey insisted she needed this time alone. So far, Liz was honoring her mother's wishes. 

On the last hang-up, Jed knew what had to be done. He was going to Manchester tomorrow and get to the bottom of this. He told CJ that Abbey was sick and needed him to be there. He would leave Friday afternoon and be back Sunday night. CJ could handle all but the most critical items. Jed prayed for no major international crisis. 

This was something that had been brewing for some time and it was time to call a halt to it. He had to do whatever he could to save his wife and their marriage. 


	7. Hidden Trouble 7

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 7**

Jed's motorcade pulled up to the farmhouse late Friday. The house was dark. That was strange. Abbey was a fanatic about having lights on after dark. 

He opened the door and flipped the light switch in the hall. 

"Abbey, I'm home." 

No sound. Must be out for a walk or something, Jed thought. 

He went through the house turning on lights. No Abbey. The last place he entered was their bedroom. 

To his horror, he saw Abbey collapsed on the floor in their bathroom. Blood was pooled on the bathroom floor. He ran to her and bent down to shake her. No response. 

"Get me help right now!" He was yelling at the agent outside the door to do something. 

The main security office at the farm was notified and set in motion the emergency plan. 

The President sat down and slid his arm underneath the First Lady's head. Blood was everywhere. He cuddled what part of her body he could. No response. Jed didn't know what to do next. He tried to check her pulse, but in his current state of confusion was unable to concentrate on finding it. 

The agent quickly checked the pulse point on the First Lady's neck and was grateful for the slight impulse he found. "I have a pulse." 

"Thank, God," Jed said through his tears. 

Although it had felt like eons, medical help arrived seconds later. The paramedics came right into the bathroom. "Sir, we need for you to leave. We need space to work." 

Jed looked at them through his teary eyes. "Okay. Please save her." He laid her gently on the floor and moved to make room for the paramedics. He looked down at his suit and realized that it was covered with Abbey's blood. Covered with Abbey's very life. The horror made him shudder. 

The paramedics did a quick check of the First Lady. But other than the wound on the back of her head, they found no other obvious wounds. 

"Sir, what medical problems does she have?" 

Jed hesitated. What should he tell them? 

"Sir, we need to know what medical problems your wife has." 

It took every effort for Jed to say the words. "She's been taking pills for anxiety for the past few months. That's about all that I know." 

Abbey had always taken care of any medical issue, either with him or herself. 

The paramedics quickly returned their attention to the patient. A pressure dressing was applied to her head wound. An IV was started and an oxygen mask was applied. That was all they could do at the present time. But word was relayed to the hospital what was going on and the probable cause. 

The paramedics lifted Abbey's limp body to the stretcher. 

"Let's go. Notify Manchester that we're coming in." The medical team scrambled to get Abbey to the hospital as soon as possible. 

Abbey's stretcher was loaded and the ambulance pulled out with sirens blasting. There was no time to waste. But even with the sirens going, it would take at least 15 minutes to get her to town. 

Jed got in his car to follow the ambulance. He didn't know what he would find when they got to the hospital. He could only hope for the best. 


	8. Hidden Trouble 8

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 8**

The Presidential motorcade couldn't follow the ambulance at the same speed. For the safety of the President, it had to go slower. But the ambulance was going as fast as it could. 

Jed's driver suddenly applied his brakes. 

"What's going on?" 

The agent accompanying the President was listening to something on his earpiece. "Mr. President, they had to stop so they could insert an airway into the First Lady." 

"Oh my God!" Jed was almost screaming. "She's quit breathing. I'm getting out." 

"No, Mr. President. Please stay in here. As soon as they finish, the ambulance will be moving again." 

Jed knew that he was right. By the time the agents got out, surveyed the environment, and then he got out, the ambulance would be gone again. 

Although it seemed like forever, it was just a matter of seconds before everybody was moving again. 

Jed hoped they would reach the hospital very soon. 

***** 

Upon arrival, Jed jumped out of the car as soon as the agent cleared the area. He knew what he must look like. Bloodied clothes. Hair flying. At least there were no photographers present. Yet. But Jed knew he couldn't keep this story under wraps for very long. 

As he entered the empty waiting area, he was thinking only of Abbey. He was concerned about only one person right now and he was powerless to help her. 

A nurse approached him. "Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet is being assessed right now. When the doctors are finished, they will come out to talk with you." 

Jed nodded. 

He walked over to an agent and asked him to locate a secure phone. Liz had to be called before she heard about it on the local news. Then Jed would have to call CJ so Annabeth could start the damage-control from the White House. This was definitely going to be a mess. 

After talking with Liz and assuring her that her agent would bring her immediately to the hospital, Jed turned his attention to his duties. 

After checking in with CJ, he asked to speak with Leo. 

"What's going on?" 

"Leo, I really don't know all of it. I found two new prescriptions in our bathroom the other night. She wouldn't tell me what they were for. That's when the latest fight started. She had been drinking a lot and then we had a fight. I haven't told you, but I found Abbey passed out in her office that same night. She hasn't felt well these past few weeks, complaining of headaches and tossing all night." 

"Jed, I hate to ask you this, but do you think she's been mixing alcohol with pills?" Leo was reliving all those years he had done the same thing. 

"I don't know. She's been taking Xanax for the past few months, and lately I have smelled alcohol on her breath. And then, the other night, she reacted like you did so many years ago." 

"Yeah." 

"Now, Leo. I'm telling you this because you have been through this before and you might have to help her. I also told CJ because the press will eventually find out what really happened. She needs to get started on an official press statement." 

"I'm fine. I just feel so bad for you and Abbey. I've been there so I know the pain that would drive someone to do this. And Jed, Abbey did this, not you. This is not your fault." 

"Well, I disagree. Hey, I have to go. Here comes the doctor. I'll call you back when I can. Bye." 

"Good bye, Mr. President. I'll help take care of things here." 

"I know you will. Thanks." 

Jed turned to the doctor. He had to face reality now. So did Abbey. 


	9. Hidden Trouble 9

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 9**

Dr. Jones had directed the care of the First Lady in the Emergency Room. What he had to report was not going to sit well with her husband. 

"Mr. President, I'm Dr. Stan Jones. I'm sorry we have to meet like this." 

"Yes. Just please tell me about my wife. It has been over ninety minutes since we arrived." 

"Yes, sir. Would you like to sit down?" 

Both men sat down in the empty waiting room. 

"Mrs. Bartlet is still unconscious and on the ventilator. She's currently in Radiology to get a CT scan of her head. That was a nasty gash which required a number of stitches to close and we want to make sure there's no damage. Her blood alcohol level was .14, almost twice the legal limit in New Hampshire. She doesn't respond to pain so that worries me. You had told the paramedics that the First Lady was taking Xanax so we did a drug screen as well. It showed that she had taken at least twice the recommended dose that she should have during the past twenty-four hours. I need to talk with…" 

The beeper went off. Dr. Jones looked at the message and immediately stood up. "I have to leave right now. I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Hesitantly, Jed asked, "Is it about my wife?" 

The answer he didn't want to hear came from the doctor's mouth. "Yes." 

****** 

A few minutes later Liz ran through the door. "Dad, Dad. How is Mom?" 

"It's not good, Liz. She has a high blood alcohol level as well as a high drug level. It looks like she was mixing the two and passed out in the bathroom. That's where I found her. She split her head as she hit the floor and it's taken a number of stitches to close that. She's unconscious and not breathing on her own. And just as the doctor was telling me about her, he got an urgent call about her. He's been gone only a few minutes." 

All this time Jed was facing Liz and holding her hands. He had remained calm until just this very moment. Now that he was looking into a face that was a younger Abbey, he broke down. Tears started to flow. 

"I don't want to lose her, Liz. She's my soul." 

Liz hugged her father. "Let's just wait to see what the problem is. I'm here for you Dad. Always will be." 

"Thanks. I love you, Liz." 

"I love you too, Dad. We'll get through this. Whatever Mom needs, we'll be here for her. All of us." 


	10. Hidden Trouble 10

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 10**

Jed just paced around the room. It had been over an hour since the doctor had been called away and he was getting desperate to hear any news. 

Liz was trying to remain calm so she could keep her father calm, but it wasn't working very well for her either. 

"Dad, I'm sure the doctor will be back any minute." But that was Liz's hope speaking. 

A few more agonizing minutes passed. 

A nurse soon approached the President. "Mr. President, Dr. Jones will see you and your daughter upstairs. I'm here to take you. Please follow me." 

Jed wanted to ask what was going on, but decided to wait. Apparently, he would know in just a few minutes. He grabbed Liz's hand and followed the nurse. 

When he got off the elevator, he noticed the directional signs to ICU. Hopefully that meant that Abbey was still alive. Over the past hour his mind had come up with the possibility that she wasn't. 

"Please wait. Dr. Jones will be right here." They had been escorted to a family room outside of ICU. Jed knew from Abbey's conversations that usually meant bad news. His heart was beating so fast he didn't know if he could wait much longer. 

He didn't have to. 

Dr. Jones entered the room, accompanied by another person in a lab coat. Jed assumed that this other person was a physician as well. 

"Mr. President, this is Dr. Burrows. He's head of Neurosurgery and will explain what has happened to Mrs. Bartlet." 

Jed and Liz sat down and held each other's hands tightly. This did not seem to be good news. 

"Mr. President, I'll get directly to the facts. Initially, we felt your wife had fallen into a coma due to overdosing Xanax and mixing it with alcohol. The mixture certainly is not helping the situation." 

Jed felt a shudder go through his body. Finally, hearing what he already suspected hit him hard. 

"But after we did the CT scan, we found that Mrs. Bartlet has suffered a hemorrhagic stroke on the left side of her brain. The stroke apparently happened at your farm and we feel was the direct cause of her fall and the condition in which she was found." 

Both Jed and Liz recoiled with this information. Jed was instantly full of unspoken questions. A stroke? Abbey? How the hell did that happen? 

"She remains unconscious and unable to breathe on her own. I need to talk with her physician in Washington so we can get a more complete medical history. Do you have that contact information?" 

"No, not with me. But I can get it when we finish here. How is she now?" 

"Her condition is considered critical and unstable. That means she could still have more life-threatening situations and possibly die. It will be touch and go through the remainder of the night. I know you have two more daughters and you might want to call them up here." 

Both Jed and Liz were in total shock. The idea of losing the strong support of this family totally overwhelmed any logical thinking. 


	11. Hidden Trouble 11

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 11**

"Okay. How bad was the stroke?" Jed could barely get the question out. 

"At this point we can only judge by the CT scan and the amount of the bleed. It appears that we would label this as a mild stroke. But until she wakes up, it is difficult to tell which areas of the brain have been affected and therefore the amount of damage." 

Both Jed and Liz were still having trouble processing the diagnosis. 

"How did this happen? She's been under a lot of stress lately. I know she was also taking prescribed pills for her anxiety, and I've noticed her drinking a lot more as well. Could this have caused the stroke?" 

"Mr. President, that certainly increased the odds for a stroke. But I feel her high blood pressure was a strong contributing factor. When she arrived her pressure was 200 over 140. How long has she had this problem?" 

Jed was at a loss for words. "I don't know. Abbey usually handles all of the medical problems in our family. Wait. A few days ago, after Abbey's yearly physical, I found two new prescription bottles in the bathroom. She just said they were vitamins. I didn't know any different." 

"Well, that is why I want to talk with her personal physician so we can get an accurate medical history." 

"Can we see her?" Both were anxious to see Abbey for themselves. 

"For just a minute. We have her settled in ICU and she'll remain there until her condition stabilizes. Don't stay long." 

Jed and Liz stood up and quickly entered the ICU looking for Abbey. She wasn't hard to spot. An agent was standing at the foot of her bed. 

Jed and Liz took up positions on either side. It was hard for each of them to look down at Abbey's limp and pale body. A bandage was wrapped around her head, obviously covering the suture line for the gash on the back of head. The ventilator was pumping vital air into her body. Two IVs were hanging above the bed and an automatic blood pressure cuff was wrapped around her arm. Wires snaked from underneath her gown to the monitors above her head. 

Jed and Liz tentatively touched each arm. 

Liz was softly crying. It was so hard to see her mother like this. If only she had come to the farm in spite of her mother's wishes. 'If only... Okay, Liz. Get a hold of yourself. Let's deal with one thing at a time.' 

All Jed could do was stare at the unresponsive body lying in front of him. He had never had to face his wife's possible mortality. It was always about him dying first. Not Abbey. 

The nurse came up behind them. "Mr. President, I'm sorry but you need to leave. We need to do more testing." 

Jed barely heard her, but understood that they had to leave. "Let's go, Liz. We need to make some phone calls." 

Jed leaned down and kissed Abbey's forehead. It was warm now, but there was no guarantee that it would continue this way. Only time would tell. 

Jed and Liz left ICU with their arms around the other. 

Right now, Jed was so glad to have at least one member of his family with him. It gave him strength to face whatever was ahead. 


	12. Hidden Trouble 12

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 12**

The hospital had provided a private room down the hall from ICU for the President to use. 

After he changed clothes, Jed called each of his other daughters. Waking them up at midnight was difficult, but they needed to make arrangements to come to Manchester. It was decided that Ellie would come to the White House, and then come on an Air Force Jet to Manchester with Zoey. They would arrive in a couple of hours. 

Telling CJ and Leo was almost as difficult. 

"CJ. Leo. Abbey has had a stroke. She's in a coma and the doctors don't know how bad it is or how long it will last. And Leo…?" 

"Yes?" 

"The doctors say that she was mixing alcohol with too many Xanax. That has only served to deepen the coma." 

"Yeah." Leo paused to digest this information. "Can I do anything?" 

"Pray." 

"Already doing that. I'll help CJ and Annabeth handle the press down here. They are already outside the hospital up there. Apparently someone overheard the paramedics' radio traffic with the hospital and notified the local media. And Jed, they're reporting that Abbey overdosed on alcohol and drugs. The White House will try to get the correct information out, but the story will persist for a while. Just wanted you to know." 

"Thanks. Just keep trying to get the real story out. I don't want her family and friends to even think that. I'll call you tomorrow morning unless there's any change." 

"Thank you, Mr. President." 

"Bye." 


	13. Hidden Trouble 13

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 13**

Jed and Liz tried to lay down for some rest, but both of their minds were still going. 

Liz had been shocked when her father told her what had been going on in Washington these past few weeks. When she and Abbey had talked, Liz had heard the stress in Abbey's voice, but her mother didn't seem to be overly concerned about it. But then her mother would never discuss marital problems with the children. Abbey had taught the girls that what went on in the bedroom was between the husband and wife. And Liz had tried to maintain that in her own family. 

Jed was reliving much more. The headaches, the restlessness, the refusal to talk with him. Then, her state when he found her passed out on the floor in the East Wing. All of these things made sense now. He had tried to get her to talk, but she would just change the subject or leave the room. 

What other secrets was she hiding? The biggest shock was the risk that Abbey took mixing pills and alcohol. Abbey, being a physician, knew what could happen, but continued to put herself at risk. Why? Right now there were no answers. Jed just hoped he would have an opportunity to ask her those questions. If she survived, then Abbey would need counseling. 

Jed was just nodding off when there was a knock at the door. As Jed stood up, Dr. Burrows entered the room. Jed quickly looked over at Liz, who was asleep on the sofa. So he wouldn't disturb her, he motioned for Dr. Burrows to talk outside in the hall. 

"Is everything okay?" 

"No, Mr. President. Your wife's developed increased intracranial pressure, so we have to go in and remove the clot." Jed thought his knees would give way. He felt like someone had just punched in the stomach. 

"Can she survive the surgery?" 

"I can't give you any guarantees. She's weak and the coma doesn't seem to be lifting. Hopefully, removing the clot might help her to recover a bit faster." 

"How long will she be in surgery?" 

"Right now, I would estimate a couple of hours. But I really don't know until I get in there what I will find. You'll be kept informed. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready." 

As the conversation finished, Jed noticed the staff pushing a stretcher down the hall. It was Abbey. He quickly walked over to the group and asked for just a minute. With the exception of the anesthesiologist, who was compressing the ambu bag, the staff pulled away from the bed to give them some privacy. 

He leaned down to Abbey's face and moved some of her hair out of the way. He knew that most of it would be cut off in surgery. And boy would she be pissed. 

He ran his fingers gently across her forehead and whispered, "I love you. Come back to me." Tears were forming in his eyes, but he was determined not to cry in public. 

Dr. Burrows touched him lightly on the arm. "Mr. President, we need to go." 

Jed nodded and pulled away from the bed. "Take care of her." 

"We will." 

With that, Abbey was gone. Jed could only pray that she would be coming back. 


	14. Hidden Trouble 14

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 14**

About an hour after Abbey was taken to surgery, Ellie and Zoey arrived. 

Both girls were crying and wanted their father to give them some reassurance. 

"Dad, is it true that Mom overdosed? That's what the radio is saying." 

"No, Ellie. The doctors say that the stroke is the cause of her problems. Certainly the alcohol and the pills don't help the situation." 

"Why was she drinking so much, Dad?" 

"That's hard to explain, Zoey. The past few months have been hard on all of us, but especially on your mother. My relapse was very rough on her and she has been very concerned since then that it would happen again. I guess that was how she was handling the stress. We'll have to wait and let her tell us what the issues are." 

No way was Jed going to discuss more intimate issues with the children. They were to be discussed with Abbey in private. Jed silently expressed hope that that option would be possible. 

"How about some food? I'm sure we can get a sandwich from somewhere." 

Everybody agreed that food would help. 

After eating, the girls laid down to catch a nap. But they were left with their own thoughts. Sleep never came. 

***** 

There had been no news from surgery for the past two hours, but Jed thought it was too early to hear any good news. He decided to go to the chapel. 

Jed entered the chapel and went directly to the front. After lighting a candle, he knelt in the front pew. 

"I'm not going to bargain with you. However, if there's anything you want from me, we can discuss it." 

Jed lowered his head in prayer. 

"Dear God, I need her. The children need her. Yes, I'm selfish. I want her whole again and with me. But at this point, we can no longer help her through the pain. I'm asking for Your help." 

Jed paused. 

"Why her, God? Why her? She has done nothing except Your Will. So why? Tell me. You took my mother. You took Delores. And now you want Abbey? Are you ready for that?" 

Jed started to cry. 

"Abbey's not a bad person. The pain she's been carrying around has caused her not to think very clear. She must be hurting so bad to do anything like this. There are still so many things she needs to share with us. She's been my sole source of support through these many years, and I don't know what I would do if she didn't come back. I love her more than anything or anybody in the world. I ask for your mercy. I ask for Abbey's life. Amen." 

Jed made the sign of the cross and left the chapel. Whatever happened was out of his control. He only hoped for the strength to get him through the future. 


	15. Hidden Trouble 15

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 15**

The surgery lasted four long hours. The family had been kept informed and for that they were grateful. But details had been hard to come by. The TV was on in the private room but the news channels were continually flashing pictures of the First Family in much happier times. That made it even harder to wait. 

About four-thirty a.m., Dr. Burrows knocked on the door. He looked as beat as the anxious family members. He had changed into a fresh pair of scrubs but the exhaustion was very evident in his face. 

"Mr. President, your wife is back in ICU and for right now is stable." 

Jed let out his breath. He hadn't realized he was holding it. 

"We're not out of the woods yet, but every hour that passes is a good sign. The clot was relatively small, but was pressing between the skull and one of the major cerebral arteries. We think that the removal should lighten her coma relatively soon. Her blood pressure has stabilized and her intracranial pressure has decreased. Of course, we will continue to monitor her very closely. We've done just about all we can do for the moment. Now, it's time for her to start fighting and healing." 

Looking around at the family, Dr. Burrows was struck on how the girls were so calm holding each other's hands. He certainly had seen many family reactions in his time, but this was rare. Many times, family members would be crying hysterically. But the calmness was amazing. They obviously gathered huge support from each other. 

"When can I see her?" 

"Give it another couple of hours, Mr. President. Right now, with all of the testing and monitoring, there's really no reason. I know you're anxious, but it is for the best." 

"I want to see her." 

"I understand, Mr. President but we are just too busy monitoring her right now." 

Jed was disappointed, but understood. 

"Okay. But please let me know at the first opportunity." 

"Certainly. I'll be in ICU with Mrs. Bartlet and will let you know if there are any changes." 

After the doctor left, Jed gathered all his children for a prayer. 

"May Abbey recover as You see fit. We need her and want her, but realize you are the greater power. Amen." 

"Okay, let's try and rest. Ellie and Zoey, you can stay in the next room. Liz and I will stay in here." 

Upon seeing the two youngest daughters reactions, Jed replied, "I'll come and get you if you're needed. You can't do your mother any good without some rest." 

Zoey and Ellie both reluctantly agreed. They both knew their father was correct, but it was so hard to leave. 

After giving their dad a goodnight kiss, they left and went next door. Liz and Jed resumed their previous positions on the sofa and bed and tried to get some sleep. 

But Jed was still haunted by nightmares of Abbey. The most difficult one was of Abbey dressed in white and saying to him, "Jed, it's beautiful. You've got to see this." But Jed couldn't touch her. 

He woke suddenly, knowing that Abbey had just said goodbye in the only way she could. 


	16. Hidden Trouble 16

**Hidden Trouble**

**by:** Babyphd

**Character(s):** Jed, Abbey  
**Pairing(s):** Jed/Abbey  
**Category(s):** Drama/Angst  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** These people are owned by Sorkin, Wells and NBC. I am only borrowing them for some fun.  
**Summary:** Stress takes its toll on Abbey  
**Spoiler:** Post-EP: All episodes through and including 'The Wake-up Call.'  
**Feedback:** Welcomed  
**Author's Note:** Leo is featured as a close friend. CJ is Chief of Staff. This is #1 in the **'Troubled Lives, Troubled Times'** series. 

**Chapter 16**

Jed woke to his heart pounding and sweat pouring across his face. If anybody had been looking at him, they would see his eyes dilated and fear exuding from them. 

"Abbey!" 

Jed spoke her name, fearing the worst. He had always heard of dying spouses visiting the survivor in his or her sleep just after that person had died. 

With his heart racing, he got out of bed and went to the ICU. 

"I need to see my wife." 

"Certainly, Mr. President. Right this way." 

With every step, his heart slowed a beat. Surely his dream was not true. Otherwise, wouldn't the nurse have told him she was dead? 

Jed got to her bed and saw for himself that Abbey was still alive. Okay, alive by artificial means, but still alive. Her head was wrapped in bandages and her skin matched its color. Multiple tubes and wires were coming from her body, and almost overwhelmed Jed. The ventilator continued its quiet whooshing sound, raising and lowering her chest in a preset rhythm. But he knew those things were keeping her alive. 

He walked to her bedside and took her hand. It was warm. Relieved, he realized that his dream was just that. 

"Oh, Abbey. You're okay." He squeezed her hand and was rewarded by a slight tension. Looking at her face, he realized that the lines present last night were no longer there. He squeezed her hand again. Again, there was a slight response. 

Overjoyed, he leaned over the bedrails and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Again, she responded with a slight squeeze of his hand. 

He turned quickly to see Dr. Burrows and the nurse smiling. 

"Yes, Mr. President. She's more reactive. We're pleased with her progress. Although there is still a way to go, we are optimistic. Her condition has been upgraded to serious but stable." 

Jed couldn't help but smile broadly. "You mean…" 

"I mean that she has made progress with this initial stage of recovery. We still do not know the extent of the stroke or the damage, but we are optimistic that she will recover. She still has quite a road ahead of her." 

"Whatever it takes, I'll make sure she has it." But even as Jed said this, he realized that physical recovery was the least of the worries. Abbey still had to deal with the reasons for this episode and that path was not quite as clear. 

Whatever happened, Jed was sure both he and the girls would be behind her all the way. That was all they could give her. But somehow, Abbey had to find her own way back. 

The End 

Sequel: Recovery 


End file.
